Number 1
by Darkmidnightmoon
Summary: When Voltaire and Boris make their appearance once again, this time with a new blader, it's a battle to the top. Will Kai and Tala bring a victory for all they know? Or will the world of beyblade come crashing down. A long journey to learn the secret spiritual art of the bit beasts, the true meaning of friendship and battle the terrors of their past. I do not own Beyblade.


**A/N: Okay so this is going to be my long Beyblade fanfic. A.K.A it's my current top priority. I will update my other fanfic's, but this will be my main priority for now. Updates for this story will definitely be slow. This is one of the longest chapters I have written so far. This is just the into and I wanted to get it over with. So yeah...Please review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Geez, how many times do I have to say it?! If I did, Voltaire would've been in G-Revolution, Black Dranzer would've appeared again, but unfortunately I don't.**

* * *

Trapped. That's the best word to describe Kai. Trapped in a dark room, with no exit. The dim lighted room gave off a eerie glow. Kai shivered slowly. The cold frost, clung to him desperately. Images of the Abbey came flying into his mind. Kai clutched his head. A small scream escaped his lips. Scenes rushed into memory. Kai screamed in agony as a scene began playing itself in his mind.

* * *

It was a cold frosty day. Snow flakes danced in the breeze. The cold wind howled happily against the trees. Amidst the cold, the sound of laughter echoed in the desolate back abbey of Russia.

"Let it rip!" a young boy about 6 screamed. His fiery red hair glowing against the bright white snow. He stared intently at his beyblade which was spinning in a card board box. Water soaked the sides of the cardboard. Across from him, a boy with lilac colored hair stared at his beyblade gritting his teeth.

"Get him!" the boy screamed sending the redhead a grin. The young boys blade slammed into the redhead's, sending it flying back into the wall of the box.

"Don't hurt Wolborg, Bryan!" the redhead protested. Bryan, looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry Tala!" Bryan squeaked happily as his blade slammed into Wolborg, Tala's blade, again. Tala, the redhead let out a pout before grinning.

"Show Bryan your stuff Wolborg!" Tala screamed. Bryan watched in astonishment as Wolborg smashed his blade against the cardboard walls, sparks lit up the dim day.

"Come on Falborg! Escape!" Bryan screamed in panic, but Wolborg wouldn't let that happen. Bryan watched in horror as Falborg began slowing down.

"Finish him Wolborg!" Tala roared smiling. As if having a soul of it's own, Wolborg pushed forward even more. Falborg's attack wheel slashed at the cardboard wall, trying to escape, but with no luck. Bryan covered his eyes as Falborg wobbled. Falborg wobbled, before it stopped spinning. Smoke tendrils rose into the sky. "Yes! Good job Wolborg!" Tala yelped, bending over the cardboard box, grabbing his victorious blade with a red, gloved hand.

"Aww! Again?" Bryan mumbled, pulling his gray scarf over his lips. Tala jumped up and down happily as he slipped Wolborg into his red coat pocket. He touched his frostbitten lips, wincing. Little did they know how long they had practiced. Bryan pouted as he picked up Falborg with his navy blue gloved hands. "Good job Falborg. Maybe next time," Bryan muttered, tucking Falborg into the safety of his pocket.

"Bry?" Tala asked, pulling up his red scarf to cover his ears. Bryan looked at his best friend.

"Yeah Tal?" Tala looked at him hopefully.

"Do you think we'll ever be world champions?" Tala asked. Bryan gave his friend a big smile of encouragement.

"Of course! Our blading takes skills!" Bryan reassured. Tala smiled, nodding rapidly.

"Yeah! When we become world champions, we'll move out of the orphanage and live in a big, big mansion!" Tala cheered, clapping his hands.

"Yeah! We'll get to eat all the cupcakes we want!" Bryan agreed. Tala nodded vigorously.

"Oh my, what nice dreams you two have..." a cold and hard voice chuckled. The boys turned around in surprise to see a man in a coat, black as midnight. Tufts of purple hair blew in the wind from under the mans wooly black hat. Covering his eyes was a black mask. Tala yelped in fear, running behind Bryan. Bryan looked into the mans eyes bravely as he felt Tala small hand clutching to his back. Bryan felt his knees buckle.

"Who-o a-a-are y-y-you?! What do y-you w-want from u-us?!" Bryan stuttered putting up a brave face. The man chuckled. His voice deep, melodic and cold. Cold as ice. It was as if he was lifeless. Soulless. Heartless.

"How rude. My name is Boris and I can make your dreams come true," Boris smiled relieving his crooked teeth. Tala looked at him from behind Bryan.

"Our dreams?" he whispered, his breath forming white smoke in front of him. Boris smiled as he held out his hand. Covered with a black, leather glove.

"World champions. I'll make you two one of the strongest in the land! People will bow down to you for your tremendous power! If you come train with me. All your dreams will come true," Boris announced raising a hand into the air dramatically. Tala looked at him in trance, stepping out from behind Bryan's back. Bryan glanced at Tala.

"Do you mean it?" Tala asked, taking a step closer to Boris. Boris smirked. The brightness of the snow, bounced, making Boris's face glow. Almost angelically. Tala looked at him in awe.

"Of course young boy. Training with me will get you to the top. Come with me. Riches await you. No one will ever look down at you ever again. No one will spit at you as you pass by. No kids will laugh at you ever again!" Boris tempted. Tala gritted his teeth. All his life, no one treated him right except Bryan. Everyone thought of him as a poor, homeless, parent-less monster. They deserved to be put into their places.

"Promise. Swear it," Tala whispered, his smile and laughter, completely disappearing. Bryan watched as Boris placed a hand over his heart.

"I swear I will train you boys to be number one," Boris swore. Boris smiled a cold smile before placing out a hand. "Deal?" he asked. Tala looked at him.

"Do what you must, but NEVER hurt Bryan, for you will pay," Tala hissed. Boris looked intensely at Tala.

"I won't for I am a man of my words. Do I have a deal?" Boris asked, thrusting his hand in front of Tala. Tala looked into his eyes as he carefully placed his hand into Boris's.

"Deal." _Tala had just made a deal with the devil._

* * *

Kai screamed, sitting up. Cold sweat, beaded his forehead. Kai let out a small uneven sigh. The dim lighted room, drew shadows from the objects in the room. A thin strip of light filtered through the windows. _That same dream again_. Every night it was the same dream. Boris being in every on of them. It has been a year since the BEGA incident so why is Boris _still_ haunting his dreams?

Kai shivered. His heart was pounding against his ribs. Ever since his time at the Abbey, he could never stand seeing Boris's face. That cold and heartless creature brought dread amongst men. Kids. Boys. His words are lies. Trickery. Treason. Not all the blame was on Boris though. A lot is on Voltaire. Kai's grandfather. The very man that sent Kai into the Abbey. The place that worked them like dogs. Abused the imperfect. The place where dreams drown.

The Abbey was the reason Kai wanted perfection. No matter what. In the Abbey, perfection was key. Kai never really achieved that goal so it's something he wants. Wanting something you can't get. Then again, Kai can do the impossible.

His father had always rejected working for the Hiwatari Enterprises. Their family business. His father choose beyblade over inheriting the company and because of this, Voltaire forced him to leave. On that day, Kai remembered so clearly, it was raining. Almost like the sky was crying. Kai tried to stop his dad, but Voltaire stopped him. To Kai, his grandfather was as good as dead to him from that day on. His mother had disappeared right after Kai was born. He couldn't remember her face at all. Only the smell of vanilla and her warm touch on his skin. From the minute Kai set foot on to the world, his family broke apart. Like broken shards of glass. Scattered into the wind. Never being seen again. It was on the day of his dad's departure, his heart died, but ever since he met more new people, his soul and heart began mending. Slowly.

Kai grunted as he rolled off his bed. Taking the covers with him. His hair was drenched in sweat. Kai slowly unraveled himself from the blanket as he got up. Brushing off his soggy blue pajamas. He strolled stiffly to the door, opening it. It was still dark outside. The moon sparkled in the light like a single diamond in a veil of deep blue seas. Kai mumbled to himself as he stepped into the hall. His mansion was usually eerily quiet, but today, a soft snore was heard. Today, the Blitzkrieg boy (A.K.A his team) came over for a sleep over. Kai just had a new training room installed into his mansion and it was perfect for practicing. The Blitzkrieg boys _insisted _on trying it out personally. So here they were.

Kai let a small smile graze his lips as he heard the gentle rhythm of the snoring, soothing his tension. He strolled over to the carpeted staircase. He descended them quickly as he wished for a cup of water. Normally, the wealthy would just get their butlers to do that, but Kai didn't trust butlers. Not that he trusted anyone COMPLETELY for that matter.

Kai walked bare feet over the tiled floors to the kitchen. He slid open the glass door, entering the kitchen. Grabbing a glass cup from the counter, he went over to the sink and let the water pour to the middle of the cup. The glass was cold against his sweating palms. He shivered. He never really like water that was filtered. As a child, he always drank filtered water. He hated his child hood. Sometimes, he wanted to break all the ties with it. If possible. Starting with non-filtered water. Besides, it tasted quite nice. Kai gulped down the water savagely, drinking every drop of the content.

"Savage animal aren't you?" a voice asked teasingly. Kai turned around to see Tala in his red, crimson pajamas standing at the doorway to the kitchen. Kai was known for his amazing senses. He couldn't put a finger on why he didn't hear Tala. Maybe it's because of that dream. That dreadful dream. Kai scoffed putting the glass down of the counter.

"Says the wolf," Kai muttered. Tala rolled his eyes as he stared through the window, at the moon.

"Why are you up so early. It's early for even you," Tala mumbled. Kai frowned. Telling Tala his dream just wasn't an option. He had no complete trust for the wolf. He definitely trusted Tala the most in his life, but that isn't enough. Pathetic thing trust. The people you think you trust always back stab on you.

"I was thirsty," Kai lied, glaring at Tala. Tala scoffed. "Tell me, why are YOU up?" Kai asked in slight curiosity. Tala glared at the double haired boy.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tala challenged. Kai leaned against the counter. The cold surface meeting the warmth of his skin.

"Well, it takes 3 people to wake you up. All three of us have to fire a gun to wake you. You sometimes even sleep in til' 3:00 in the afternoons on Saturdays," Kai answered without emotion. Tala blushed slightly in embarrassment. Kai glanced at the clock, hanging on the wall. 3.00AM. It was still a long time til' dusk, and Kai had no intention of sleeping. The haunting. Kai slapped himself. Never had he felt so weak and pathetic before.

"So are you just going to stay up til' dawn?" Tala asked breaking the silence. Kai stood there, thinking back to his dream, but nothing came to mind. He had forgotten everything, except Boris's ugly face. "Kai? Tuning out?" Tala called. Kai snapped his attention to the wolf.

Suddenly, from across the hall, the phone rang. Kai frowned. Who would call at three o clock in the morning? Kai walked out of the room to the living room. Tala followed him, curious.

* * *

"What do you want?" Kai asked rudely when he picked up the phone. Tala peeked over Kai's shoulder with a fail attempt at listening to the conversation.

"Forget me already, my _dear _pupil?" a cold voice hissed from the other side. Kai froze in fear. His body numbing.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked frowning. Kai didn't reply. His face tightened.

"Boris," Kai hissed in anger. Tala's voice widened. Boris chuckled from the other side.

"I'm glad you didn't forget me," Boris stated coldly. Kai gritted his teeth. Tala balled his fists as he grabbed the phone from Kai. Kai looked at him in surprise. Tala's eyes were red. His hair standing up, and he was bristling. He looked exactly like a blood thirsty wolf.

"Boris you bastard! Where the hell are you?!" Tala roared. Boris snickered.

"Tala, what a surprise. It's great to hear your threats again. I thought you died," Boris muttered sarcastically. Tala's grip on the phone tightened. Threatening to crush it. Kai placed a hand on his back. Tala looked back at him, his muscles relaxing. He took a deep breath.

"What the hell do you want?" Tala hissed. Boris didn't answer for a second. Kai sighed, grabbing the phone from Tala. Tala looked at Kai in protest, but the cold look on his face stopped him.

"What do you want, Boris?" Kai muttered. Boris cleared his throat.

"Well, _Kai_, you're grandfather Voltaire just wanted to chat with you in person," Boris replied amused. Kai frowned.

"What kind of trick are you pulling? Voltaire disappeared. He can die for all I care," Kai hissed once again. Tala's ears pricked up upon hearing Voltaire's name. He always knew that Kai and Voltaire didn't get along, but who knew it was to this point?

"Oh my Kai. How rude of you. Voltaire isn't dead. He's right beside me," Boris stated tauntingly. Kai bared his teeth.

"Then tell the man to go to hell!" Kai roared. Boris tsked.

"Your grandfather wants to speak with you. In person. That's all." Kai snorted in anger. Steam was practically bursting out his head.

"What if I disagree?" Kai taunted. Boris paused, then a laugh escaped his lips.

"Oh how naive you are. Would you still not come even if I told you your friends' life is depending on you?" Kai frowned.

"What?" Boris chuckled.

"Well Kai. Right now, we have already sent men to the world champions house. They have set up a bomb there. I see that all of the team is gathered there. If you don't show up, we'll set it on." Kai's jaw dropped. Sweat formed on his forehead. Tyson and the G-revs were in danger. As cold as Kai was, he never risked his teammates lives before. Tala who was listening to their conversation bared his fang like teeth.

"Fine. Where?" Kai asked coldly trying to hide his nervousness. Boris snickered. Tala bit the inside of his mouth.

"Meet us at the back alley of Bakuna Street. In 20 minutes or else," Boris said. Kai snarled.

"Fine. I'll be there," Kai slammed the phone down, running to the front door. Without changing clothes. Tala, who was listening to their conversation, ran after him.

"I'm coming Kai!" Tala called grabbing the house keys from the counter. Kai looked back at his friend with a nod of thanks before running out the door, in a pair of running shoes he put on messily. Tala huffed as he put on some shoes before steeping outside. A shiver ran through his body as he felt the cold winds. The full moon that was shining a minute ago, was covered with clouds. Tala scoffed as he ran after Kai.

* * *

Tala glanced at his stiff friend as they reached Bakuna Street. Kai looked pale as the snow. He looked almost dead. Tala wanted to cheer him up, but that wasn't the best idea. Kai was probably still upset with the whole Voltaire thing. Tala glanced around them. The streets were completely empty. Not a single person. All the lights are off. Kai looked ahead, running. Tala followed.

As they reached the end of the street, Kai took a sharp turn. Tala ran after him, out of breath. Kai stopped, a little out of breath himself. H glanced around him. Brick walls at his left and right. Both spray painted with colorful words Kai couldn't read.

"Boris!" Kai roared. Tala flinched at his voice. Kai never used such tone of voice. Only once was with Brooklyn. Ever since Kai almost died, their friendship grew stronger. When Kai's Dranzer exploded after the battle against Brooklyn, Tala felt something in his coma. As though their senses were linked, Tala's tears began to fall. Now seeing Kai like that, broke his heart.

"Boris! Come out you piece of shit!" Kai screamed as he stared in front of him at the darkness.

"Oh my Kai. How rude." As though on que, 2 men seemed to peel out of the shadows. One was Boris. The other was Voltaire.

"Hello Kai, my grandson and traitor," Voltaire replied coldly. Kai felt cold sweat form on his back. Anger boiled at the pit of his stomach. Voltaire looked _too_ good. It was as if he never disappeared at all. Kai balled his fists, his knuckled turning white.

"Disable bomb, _Boris_!" Kai spat in a quick pace. His friends lives were on the line and Voltaire and Boris just were trying to waste his time. Boris glanced over at Voltaire. Voltaire nodded at the man. Boris sighed as he pulled out a black walkie talkie from his coat pocket. He carefully held the machine up to his mouth.

"Kunzeov, disable the bombs," Boris said into the walkie talkie. Kai listened carefully as he heard a static sound.

"Master Boris? Are you sure?" a voice asked from the other side of the walkie talkie. Boris rolled his eyes in annoyance. Kai kept his eyes fixed on Boris, ignoring Voltaire's soul burning gaze.

"Yes I am you idiot! Go back to base!" Boris screamed into the poor machine. Kunzeov didn't answer for a moment. Tala twiddled his fingers nervously.

"Yes sir," Kunzeov finally replied firmly. Boris sighed in exasperation as he tucked the quiet walkie talkie in his pocket. Kai took a deep breath of relief. At least his friends weren't in trouble.

"Happy now Kai?" Voltaire asked with a sour face. Kai growled at the man. Tala grabbed Kai's arm, tightly gripping his arm, stepping in front of him

"What do you want?!" Tala spat at Voltaire giving him a soul freezing glare. Voltaire, who just noticed Tala, raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Tala. So you have also betrayed us?" Voltaire questioned, glancing at the wolf. Tala looked at him before snarling, his sharp teeth, glinting.

"I was never on your side," Tala hissed. Voltaire gritted his teeth in annoyance. Boris placed a hand on Voltaire's shoulder to calm him down. Voltaire slapped his hand away.

"Kai. You may be wondering why I called you here," Voltaire began, trying to ignore his anger. Kai regarded Voltaire with a cold expression. "Reason is I wanted to tell you I have a new heir." Kai raised an eyebrow. A devious smile spread through his lips. His muscles relaxed.

"Good. I would never want to take care of a dog house!" Kai teased. Voltaire ignored his comment, carrying on speaking.

"As the new heir, he will receive the mansions too. Meaning you have 6hrs to get out of the house or else the police will go after you." Kai looked at him, realization dawned. Tala snorted in disbelief. Kai looked at him.

"Since when did you control my life?! Does it look like I care about the police? An stranger has no rights telling me where to go," Kai roared in anger. After appearing for the first time in a few years, he kicks Kai out?! Voltaire looked at Kai, a corrupt smile on his lips.

"You are merely my puppet Kai. You never were a worthy grandson. Never deserved all the honor. I am no stranger to you Kai, but a mere fry like you shouldn't even look me in the eye. My new heir is ten times the blader you are," Voltaire snarled. Boris looked innocently at Kai. Kai balled his fists harder. His dry knuckled beginning to bleed. A shock of pain ran through his arm, but the pain was the least of his worries. A drop of blood fell to the ground, disappearing in the cold, hard pavement leaving a smudge of blood behind. Almost like a reminder.

"Fine. Where is this new _heir _of yours? Can he put his beyblade where his mouth is?!" Kai gritted his teeth going to grab his beyblade. He touched his thigh. Nothing. Kai cursed silently. He completely forgot he was in his pajamas. Voltaire roared in laughter. Kai breathed heavily. Red spots danced across his eyes

"The new heir didn't want to come. Coming would be a waste of time. You're weak Kai," Voltaire spat. Kai's jaw tightened. A growl escaped his lips. Tala grabbed Kai's shoulder.

"He's a retard do-" Tala began. Kai shook Tala's arm off. His eyes turning bloodshot.

" One day. I'll take back what's mine," Kai hissed. He was going to lose his home and life. Voltaire smirked.

"I wanna see you try..." Voltaire challenged. He turned around. His back facing Kai. Boris smirked.

"I will." Kai muttered. Voltaire scoffed as he walked back into the darkness. Boris gave Kai and Tala one last glare before disappearing into the shadows, behind Voltaire. Kai stared, unmoving, at the shadows in front of him. Kai felt like time froze.

* * *

"Kai," Tala whispered nudging him. Kai didn't answer. His body was frozen like solid ice. The very heat seemed to escape him. His eyes, set in a permanent glare. He didn't look sad. Only anger remained...

"Homeless," Kai whispered. Tala looked at his friend impatiently.

"KAI!" Tala roared, snapping the spellbound Kai out of his thoughts. Kai flinched. His wine colored eyes still clouded.

"I have to leave the frikin' mansion," Kai whispered firmly. Tala gaped at him. The Kai he knew would never bow down to anyone! What is wrong with him?!

"Kai! The guy can go to hell if you wanted! Why the hell do you want to obey him?!" Tala screeched. Kai turned to him. Tala felt his heart miss a beat. Kai's eyes. They looked as if they were glowing... Tala stood in his spot. Frozen. Kai gave him a small poker face before running off back to the mansion.

From far away, Tala heard the loud roar of thunder. Tala fell to the ground. His knees crashing on to the pavement. Tala sat on the ground, looking up into the sky. The sea of darkness. Suddenly a drop of water fell onto his cheeks, sliding down his face. Within minutes, thousands of rain drops fell onto him. The sound of bullets hitting the ground. The sky was crying. Tala sat in the rain. His pajamas soaking wet. Surprise still danced in his mind. Closing his eyes slowly, listening to the pitter, patter and feeling the force of raindrops against his face. There, he stood unmoving. In the dance of the rain.

* * *

Kai burst into his bedroom door. His heart beating fast. Anger clouded him as he grabbed his Dranzer, his ripcord and launcher. Judging by the time, Hiwatari Enterprises was probably already opened. Voltaire always believed opening early would help the business. Maybe he didn't even consider that no one would be awake that early in the morning. If Kai was right, the new heir would be there. Probably having a coffee. Little did he know what was coming.

Bryan yawned as he sat up in his bed. He looked outside. It was raining. He listened to the rain tap against the roof. He sighed lying back down. Just a minute ago, he could of sworn he heard the door slam. Then again, it could just be Kai going out for his morning walk. As usual. Bryan closed his eyes, tightening his grip on his on his Falborg, happy he finally had a home.

* * *

Kai pushed open the glass doors. Workers in the building glanced at the commotion. Kai shook off the rain, sending water beads flying everywhere.

"Where's the heir?!" Kai screamed. A man in his mid thirties ran up to him, grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari, but we can't let you enter from strict orders from the new heir!" he pleaded dragging Kai to the door. Kai kicked the poor man across the room in disgust.

"Come out! OR are you scared?!" Kai roared. Workers swarmed around him, grabbing his arms, trying to restrain him. "COME OUT!" Kai screamed, muffled over the hands covering his mouth.

"Kai Hiwatari?" a voice asked. Kai whipped his head to the balcony. Standing on the balcony and smirking at him was the new heir.

* * *

Tala stumbled into the mansion. His clothes drenched in water, his hair matted down on his head. A pain throbbed in head as he sat down on the staircase. The familiar scene. Home or at least _was_ home. He was still trying to get over the shock. If Tala didn't know any better, Kai was already challenging the heir to a beybattle. He felt a large void in his stomach. Kai was in trouble.

"Tala?" a voice asked. Tala looked up the staircase to see Spencer standing on the railing, Ian sleeping on his back. Tala looked back down. Spencer frowned at his get-up. Did Tala just go for a walk in the rain?

"Where's Kai?" he asked walking down the stairs carefully, trying his best no to wake Ian. Tala looked at the doorway. He ignored Spencer's question. Kai was at Hiwatari Enterprises...Tala jerked up. Just remembering what Voltaire said.

"Spencer! Pack your bags. Wake up Bryan and Ian. Tell them to get ready to leave."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter or intro or whatever was supposed to be longer, but because I felt like leaving a cliffhanger, so I cut it short. Evil ain't I? MWHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, please review?**


End file.
